The Search For the Garden Flower
by rokai amashii
Summary: One day Rath gets bored and acidentally knocks over the vase which held the precious Garden Flower now the Dragon Knights must journey to a distant land to find a replacement.
1. Default Chapter

In a castle far away in another land a commotion can be heard coming from inside.

" RATH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Alfeegi

"I was bored so I was just swing around my sword and that stupid vase got in the way I'm sorry okay" protested Rath

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS IN THERE!" screeched Alfeegi

"Nope no clue, see ya" said Rath as he ran off with Alfeegi on his tail

, shortly after, Rath runs into Rune, literally

"Ouch, Rath you really need to be more careful" wailed Rune

"Sorry Rune, I'll remember that in about ten minutes" said Rath as he sprinted off sharply turning a corner and almost breaking something else

shortly after Rune is mowed over by Alfeegi

"Ouch, what is with everybody in running into me today, literally" sobbed Rune who was very upset

"Oh, sorry Rune, I have to go catch Rath" said Alfeegi most unpleasantly

"Why? What did he do?" asked Rune

"He broke the vase in the west wing" said Alfeegi

"You don't mean the one with …"

"Yes, the one with the gardening flower in it (don't you just love the name)"

" gasp!"

"pops out of no where so what's the gardening flower" asked Thatz

"It's only the most important flower in the castle" said Rune

"Why?" asked Thatz

"It's the flower that keeps the garden alive, without it the whole garden will rot!" said Alfeegi

" oh, I never thought about how the garden was kept alive, man that's serious, this place will look worse then blondie's bed head." said Thatz

Rune got angry and hit Thatz upside the head with a chair

"Ouch, man, nobody has a sense off humor anymore" whined

"grins evilly I'll show you a sense of humor"

just then a rock is dropped on Rune's head

"Ow, how did that happen" sniffed Rune

"I'm in the APP" said Thatz as he pulled a badge from his pocket with the letters APP on it

"What's that?" asked Rune

"Authoress Protection Program" said Thatz evilly

Rune gets mad and starts chasing Thatz as random objects fall on his head

"has Rath pinned up against a wall NOW DO YOU SEE WHY THAT FLOWER IS SO IMPORTANT!" screeched Alfeegi

"Yes" said Rath in a monotone voice

"Then you also understand why I need you and the other knights to go get me another one" said Alfeegi

"Will there be demons! Could I kill 'em" asked Rath with delight

"caught up to them by now How much does one of those go for?" gasped Thatz greedily who was out of breath from running

"It would be an honor to do so, how safe is it?" asked Rune who had a horrible headache by now

"sweat drop actually, the journey won't be that safe because the only place to retrieve such a flower nowadays is…. Arinas" said Alfeegi

"Yay, will there be lots of demons" squealed Rath in delight

"That means the flowers really rare huh, probably goes for a lot" asked Thatz eagerly

"There has to be somewhere else that Kharl is such a jerk and… AHH"

At that moment a boulder falls from the sky and crushes Rune flat causeing everyone to flinch

"Ouch what did I do?" cried Rune

"Take a guess" said Alfeegi as he pushed the bolder off of Rune

"APP" said Rune miserably

"Yep, now pack up your bags and head out before Lady Raseleane hears about this and rips you heads off, she loves the garden.

"okay" said the Dragon Knights as the Rushed to their rooms

u.u please forgive me I believe I was a bit harsh on poor Rune...but I'll make it up to him


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Knights begin their journey to Arinas with bags full of food and a look of dread upon their face

"I don't see why I'm not aloud to get just one extra flower" complained Thatz

"I don't want to go, Kharl's such a ... nice person but the weather over there is horrid" said Rune as he stared up at the sky and twitched slightly

"I don't see why we cant just side track a little bit I mean come on as soon as the flower is in the castle the garden will go back to normal, why do we have to hurry so much" Nagged Rath to Rune

"Do you seriously want Lady Raseleane to find out you killed the gardening flower"

"Good point" said Rath as he quickened his pace

After a days worth of arguing and walking the trio spots a little inn on the horizon and decides to spend the night there so the walk to the inn and enter.

"Oh my god looks into sky thank you" said Thatz who started laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

"Hey Thatz what are you..." at that moment Rath realizes why Thatz was laughing and joins him on the floor

"What the Hell are you guys laughi...O.O" said Rune as he realized what the others where laughing about "must retain dignity...must not laugh...ah forget it its to funny...Fedelta ...IN A SKIRT" Rune starts rolling on the floor with Rath and Thatz

Fedelta walks over to them smiling

"Hello welcome to O'Reilies Inn would you be wanting a roo...oh...its you three" moaned Fedelta "what do YOU want"

"Why... the hell... are you wearing a a... skirt" gasped Rath between laughs

"First of all it's a KILT NOT A SKIRT and secondly...i needed a little extra cash okay...Nadil might be a great leader but he's an absolute cheapskate ok" said Fedelta in an exasperated voice

"Ok whatever you say Fedelta it none of our business what you do in you free time" said Thatz "I mean blondie over hear dresses in drag all the time"

"I DO NOT" screeched Rune

"I'M NOT IN DRAG" roared Fedelta

"Ok whatever you say...hey Fedelta how bout doin you job and getting us a room" said Thatz as he walked of leaving the two surrounded by an aura of flames

"Hey Rune can I kill this guy" Rath asked in a pleading tone

Fedelta screams and hides in a corner

"NO YOU CAN NOT" screeched Rune still enraged by Thatz's comment

"Aww come on" whined Rath

"NO" said Rune as he picked up his bag and walked up to the room

After a goods night's sleep the trio departs the hotel, still snickering from the fact that Fedelta is wearing a dress, and once again start on their journey to Arinas


End file.
